Raven's Godfather
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Raven Maria Hedgehog, the daughter of the Ultimate Lifeform wants to learn something from her godfather Silver that she never did before.


**I don't even have a godfather or a godmother. I wish I did but sadly I don't. Anyways, I always wanted to have Silver to be Raven's godfather. And also Blaze to be her godmother too. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**Nebula, Raven, Zinc, and Ashley belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ever since Raven was born, Nebula wanted her friend Silver to be Raven's godfather and he accepted. As well as Blaze to be Raven's godmother.

Right now, 6-year-old Raven is playing with Zinc the Hedgecat at the playground. The parents were watching them play, smiling at them.

"They're growing up so fast, hon" Nebula chuckled.

"Yes they do" Shadow said.

"I wonder if she'll be fast like you someday" Nebula grinned at her husband.

"I wouldn't be surprised" Shadow said.

Raven and Zinc ran towards the parents. Ashely the baby hedgecat is wiggling her small arms that she wants her big brother to hug her.

Zinc hugged Ashley.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?" Shadow asked his daughter.

"Yes I did" Raven said.

Soon, they went to McDonalds to have lunch. Blaze has her 10 month old daughter on the high chair.

The fathers ordered their meals and they walk towards their wives and kids to the table.

Silver set the food down and sat next to Blaze.

"Oh, boy. I'm starving" Zinc said.

"Me too" Raven said.

They both ate rapidly.

"You eat like an animal, Zinc" Raven smirked as she eats her French fries.

"I can't help it" Zinc said.

Raven and Zinc are like brother/sister relationship. Just like Silver and Nebula. Zinc is one year younger than Raven, which makes him like he's her little brother.

"Take it easy, Zinc" Silver said to his son.

"I can't help it" Zinc said.

"So Zinc. After our lunch you wanna fly race again?" Raven asked.

"Sure" Zinc said.

A while later after their lunch, Raven and Zinc went outside to have a fly race.

"Ready to rock 'n roll, Zinc?" Raven smirked.

"You bet" Zinc said.

"Get set…..GO!" Raven flew off.

Zinc flew after her.

"Catch me if you can!" Raven said.

The parents watched them fly race together.

"Just like old times, Silver" Nebula chuckled.

"They remind me of you two" Blaze chuckled.

"Yup" Nebula said.

"I win!" Zinc was the first one to tag the tree.

"No fair you cheated!" Raven said.

Zinc shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Calm down, Raven. It was only a race" Shadow said to his daughter.

"Hmph, fine" Raven said.

* * *

The next day

Raven was feeling bored since she has no brother or sister. Her mother came in her daughter's room to see how she's doing.

"What's wrong, Raven?"  
"I'm so bored, mom. I played video games, drawing, and practice combat with daddy, and flying around the city. I wanna do something else" Raven said.

Nebula sat on the bed next to her daughter, "You know, your godfather Silver taught me how to meditate when we first met"

"What's meditate, mom?" Raven asked.

"It's a way to relax and clear your mind sweetie, it really passes the time" Nebula explained

"I don't get it, mom" Raven was confused.

"Let's go see Silver. He'll help you" Nebula said.

"Okay, mommy. Where's daddy?" Raven asked.

"Daddy is having a race with Sonic, sweetie" Nebula said.

So the mother and the daughter left the house.

They arrive at Silver and Blazes house. Nebula knocks on the door.

The door was opened by Blaze.

"Hey Blaze" Nebula greeted

"Hey Nebula, what's up?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing much. Is Silver here?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah, he's in his meditating room" Blaze said letting them in.

"I see. Which is why my daughter wants to learn about meditation with her godfather" Nebula explained to Blaze.

"Okay, go on Raven" Blaze gestured to the room.

"Okay, Blaze" Raven said as she walks to the room and saw her godfather sitting on the floor in Indian style, hands on his knee caps and eyes closed.

She shuts the door which also made the candles lit.

"Hello Raven" Silver said with his eyes closed

Raven got a little jumpy, didn't expect that her godfather noticed that she's here.

Silver chuckled, "Scared you?"

Raven giggles, "Yeah. How did you know I was here when you had your eyes closed?"

"My ears. When your very relaxed, your senses sharpen" Silver said.

"Interesting. Is that why you're in this sitting pose? Meditation?" Raven asked, being curious about this.

"Yes. Meditating helps me control my powers and keep me calm and relaxed" Silver explained with his eyes closed.

"I see. My mom told me that you also taught her to meditate when you guys first met. Do you think you can teach me?" Raven asked, sitting next to her godfather.

"Of course. Sit like I am" Silver instructed.

Raven nodded and sits in Indian style, "And then fall asleep while sitting?"

Silver chuckles, "No silly, just close your eyes and take deep breathes, relax"

"Oh" Raven said, closing her eyes as she breathes in and out, "And then what?"

"Clear your mind and relax. Imagine being in your favorite place" Silver said.

"Okay" Raven said, imagining herself in a beautiful meadow filled with purple roses.

Raven then feels herself relax.

"Huh? Whoa" Raven was surprised at how she's doing it.

"Shh...don't speak" Silver said.

"Huh?" Raven looked around.

"Don't talk while you meditating" Silver said.

"Sorry" Raven closed her mouth as she meditates.

"It's okay" Silver says and goes back to meditating.

A while later of having her godfather teach her how to meditate, Raven seems to enjoy and she felt relaxed.

They're still in the room meditating.

Raven was the first one to open her eyes as she looks around in the living room.

She looked to see the candles burnt out but the smell still lingered in the room. She sees Silver is still meditating.

She then had an idea as she grinned; she quietly snuck up from behind, ready to pounce him.

"Don't even think about it, missy" Silver said, lifting her up in the air with his ESP.

"Ah, no fair" Raven pouts playfully.

Silver chuckles, "I told you, my senses are sharper when I'm meditating"

Silver then gently tackles her and tickles her.

Raven squealed and laughed playfully.

"Your punishment for duds turning me twice" Silver smirked.

The daughter of the Ultimate Lifeform continues to laugh.

Soon, Silver stopped tickling her to let her breathe.

Silver chuckles and helps her up, "Come on your mother might want to hear about your first meditation"

"Okay, Silver. And thanks" Raven jumped up on her godfather, giving him a hug.

Silver smiles and hugs her, "Anytime kiddo"

"Ah, so you taught her meditation, Silver?" Shadow was standing near the door entrance along with Nebula.

"Yup. She's all trained" Silver chuckles.

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad!" Raven flew towards her parents.

"Hey sweetie, how was meditating?" Nebula asked.

"It was awesome!" Raven squealed.

Silver chuckles, "She did very well"

"That's my girl" Shadow chuckled at his daughter that is sitting on his shoulders.

Silver chuckles.

Nebula chuckles too. She goes up to Silver and they both did a fist pound since they're like brother/sister.

"Thank you for teaching my daughter, Silver" she said.

"No problem. Anything to teach meditation to anyone" Silver said.

"Hey, Dad!" Zinc came out of nowhere, "I'm back from yoga class"

"Hey champ" Silver said.

Zinc did a fist pound at his father.

"I'll see you two later" Shadow chuckled at them.

"See ya Shadow" Silver said.

Raven that is sitting on Shadow's shoulders, she waved at her godfather and her best friend Zinc. Raven and her parents left the house.

"So you taught my best friend something, Dad?" Zinc asked.

"I taught Raven how to meditate" Silver said.

"Really? Did she enjoy it?" Zinc was a little excited.

"Yes she did" Silver chuckled.

The End.


End file.
